Dear Diary
by Pink Pal
Summary: Hi everyone! My name is Amelia Pond, and this is the story of how I met an absolutely unbelievable man called the Doctor, discovered terrifying aliens hiding in my own house, and helped save the world from destruction! If you think you've seen mysterious and odd things before, think again! All this is written by me in my own diary, so you can experience it all by my point of view!


Dear Diary,

Today was like any other normal day, I was left in this house on my own by my Nan, who is away doing important things, though she never tells me what things they are, for some reason. I do feel lonely sometimes, as I've nearly always said. It's not much fun being trapped in a massive building on your own with no one to talk to, eat with, or just to keep you company. I'm not scared, of course…well, except for the crack on in my bedroom wall.

Yes, I fear a crack, I know what you're thinking. However, it's not just a normal crack that stays forever until it's fixed and looks awful all the while…I can hear voices coming from it all the time. No matter how many times I prayed for someone, anyone, to come and make me feel better about living in the house I live in by somehow getting rid of the cursed crack, no one ever did come…until earlier tonight.

I was in my bedroom praying on my bed to Santa for someone to fix it, or a policeman to investigate it, or…I never finished that sentence. Why? Because I heard a really odd noise coming from the back yard, it was like nothing I've ever heard before, and then there was this loud crashing sound.

I had to investigate this, so I abandoned my prayer for the moment, and ran over to the window. What I saw shocked me. There was a large blue box lying on its side in the yard, with yellow lights across the top and tons of smoke pouring out of it!I was bewildered and confused at the sight, until I noticed the words: Police Public Call Box, were what the yellow lights spelt. I felt so relieved, Santa had heard my prayer and decided to answer it! I was so happy and eager to meet the policeman and tell him about the crack, so he could sort it out!

I immediately rushed out into the yard with a torch to see the person who would be my hero, the one to save me from this monster of a crack! Of course, I was expecting it to be a policeman, due to the police box…

I made my way closer to the box, it looked in a pretty rough state! All that smoke coming out of it, and it looked like there was a fire inside. I was hoping if anyone in there would be alright, when suddenly, the doors swung open and gave me quite a surprise! A long rope flew out and landed next to me, gripping onto something metal next to my feet, and as I looked back at the box, feeling a little nervous, a hand grabbed onto the side of it! I started feeling very anxious now, anxious to find out who was inside. Another hand appeared, and then the face of a cheerful man popped out, which I shined my torch on.

The man had big brown eyes and flat brown hair, and his skin was all sweaty…nice. As I stared in wonder at him, he gave me a puzzled look and said, "Can I have an apple?" I know, weird! He carried on talking about apples, I thought he was from a madhouse or something! "All I can think about, apples! I love apples! Maybe I'm having a craving! That's new, never had cravings before!" he said. I was feeling a bit awkward, he lands in a stranger's back yard, shocks me, and all he talks about is apples…okay.

The man then started climbing out the box with great difficulty, until he stopped and looked back down inside it. "Woah! Look at that!" he gasped, sounding pleased that his box was on fire, which I found even more weird. I wanted to check he wasn't injured. I asked if he was okay, to which he replied, "I just had a fall, all way down there, right to the library! Hell of a climb back up!" I was starting to feel totally freaked out now. In that one small box there's a library? It didn't make sense, especially since he was soaking wet! I pointed those last two words out to him, and he told me he was in the swimming pool! I said that he said was in the library, to correct his mistake, but then he said that he said he was in a swimming pool.

I couldn't be bothered to argue with him, so I just asked him if he was a policeman, just to make sure. He asked why and if I called a policeman, I asked him if he came about the crack in my wall, he started asking what crack I meant, when he suddenly fell off the box in pain. As he landed on the floor next to me and started groaning, I asked him if he was alright, and he said he was fine and it was perfectly normal. What happened next was definitely not normal at all! He opened his mouth and some kind of magic yellow dust came out of it, I couldn't believe my eyes, this was impossible! I asked who he was, I wanted to ask what he was as well, but I didn't want to seem rude. I guessed he wasn't human!

As his hands lit up with the same yellow light, he said, "I dunno yet. I'm still cooking! Does it scare you?" I just said no, it just looked a bit weird, which was the truth. He asked me if the crack in the wall scares to me, and of course I told him it does!

He then jumped to his feet, which made me jump a little, and said, "Well then, no time to lose! I'm the Doctor, do everything I tell you, don't ask any questions and don't wander off!" To my amusement, which I kept hidden to be polite, he turned round and walked straight into a tree, falling over onto his back! I asked, again, if he was alright. He just said, "Better days, steering's a bit off!" I was just…confused.

If you thought that was strange, what happened next was a whole lot stranger and not very plesant, don't say I didn't warn you! However, I did find out exacly why I could always hear voices from my crack, and trust me, it wasn't good, apart from the fact that it changed my life forever from then on…


End file.
